Sing!
by RaichuLuke
Summary: One Trigonometry teacher with one mission: Make the glee club raise from its ashes and win a National Championship. Written by Arfa
1. Pilot

-I don't know if we can do this-Principal Marquez said. She was a very tough principal, and she loved arts but she wasn't sure if the Pojoaque Valley High School could keep up with another extra-curricular club, more like, resurge one death club; the Glee Club.

-Please, we need the arts back in this school, it's been 13 years without a glee club, and we need some music on here!-It was Zachary Taylor, the arts district in charge, and he wanted the arts back in Pojoaque .

-But, glee club? Why don't you bring back the chess club or any other club? Why arts that include music?-Olaysa was a person that didn't liked the music, she could do good with Theater, or Chess or even the Band, that was just sounds, but the Glee Club was something she couldn't tolerate.

-You will bring back the Glee Club and that is my last work Olaysa, so, you better hire a director and open auditions as soon as possible-Zachary's word was untouchable and Olaysa knew it, so she had no other order than opening an audition call for members and for directors.

The audition for director was open, and it had been 3 days since Olaysa opened it and no one had presented, she had a bad feeling; if she couldn't keep up with Taylor's order, she would get fired.

-Attention please, Your Principal Marquez talking-She took the speaker decided to find a director-to any teacher in this institution, if you are interested in extra pay and you at least like music, please come to my office after class, thank you-Marquez wanted to find someone as soon as possible, so she could have a director and start that dumb glee club her boss ordered.

The announcement was heard by the Trigonometry teacher; James Allen…

Allen, James, 33 years, married with a nurse that he met when they were still in High School, James wanted to be a teacher since he had memory, but he always had the music in his body, he could feel it every time his wife asked him to sing her a song at their house, James was a talented person, but his parents didn't wanted him to become a performed, they wanted James to have a sustain, something he could earn money easily, so he had to study pedagogics, and there he was, teaching Math in a class room full with guys with thousands of dreams…

* * *

When the day was over, James ran as fast as he could to Principal Marquez' office, he stopped when he was in the office and he told Chelsey; Olaysa's assistant that he wanted to see her.

-Wait a moment, Mr. Allen-

-Alright, thanks Chelsey- James said when he saw Olaysa's figure coming out of the office.

-James, hello; How can I help you?-Olaysa was a rough girl, but also a beautiful woman, James couldn't help but trust in his abilities of convincement and get the Glee Club.

-Well, I heard your announcement in the morning-James was sweaty and nervous-and I wanted to ask for the job, as the director of…well, be the head in the Glee Club-  
Olaysa looked at her assistance and then to the nothing, then she finally looked at James;-James, do you think you can do it good with this? I mean you are just a Math teacher-She then touched his shoulder-Do you have any dancing or singing training?  
Well, I can show you if you want- He said

-I want to-Marquez said.

Music started to sound as James started to dance to The Zombies' "She's Not There"

_Well no one told me about her, the way she lied  
_ Well no one told me about her, how many people cried  
But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know, why should I care  
Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
She's not there

James then started to dance all over the little place that the office was, Olaysa and Chelsey were looking amazed.

_Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
_ The way she'd act and the color of her hair  
Her voice was soft and cool  
Her eyes were clear and bright  
But she's not there

Well no one told me about her, what could I do  
Well no one told me about her, though they all knew  
But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know, why should I care  
Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
She's not there  
James then climbed over the desk and continued singing

Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
the way she'd act and the color of her hair  
her voice was soft and cool  
her eyes were clear and bright  
But she's not there!_  
_

-James! Pay attention, I asked if you had any singing or dancing training!- James then shake his head as he woke up from his fantasy.

-Well, I learned to dance when I was 11 and I have some dancing skills that are good enough and also my wife says that I'm a pretty good singer-He was still confused about his dream.

-Oh James and I'm still wondering what are you doing here instead of been giving concerts all over the country-Olaysa said blushing, James smiled and then said:  
-Please?-

-Alright, but, a Glee Club is about MEMBERS, do you think you can get enough guys that are good at singing or dancing, or both in this school?-said Principal Marquez.

-I'm sure. Please, I'm not going to disappoint you-at that point, James was about to begin to beg.

-You have a month to get enough members or I'll tell Mr. Taylor that the idea was a fail and that it should comeback, again-

James hugged Olaysa and then ran away from the office, Marquez looked at Chelsey, both confused as nothing.

* * *

James then drove to home, excited to give his wife the news. He almost fell down from his car and he hit his knee with the door of the house, making a noise that Victoria-Tori-his wife heard.

-Hey! What's going on Jamie?-Tori said as she stood up from the couch and kissed her husband.

-I have wonderful news honey-He said as he sat in the couch.-Tell me-She asked

-Well, today, Principal Marquez made an announcement-

-So?-Tori was excited as her husband

-Well, it was for an extra job, three days a week, from 3 pm to 4:30 pm-James said excited

-Honey, with my work as a nurse in the afternoon and with your job as a teacher we barely have time together-Tori passed from excitement to anger.

-With extra cash and I wouldn't have to work with your dad at the taller shop at nights, so we'll have night for ourselves!-

-Oh god, that's amazing Jamie!-Tori wanted to spent more nights with her husband

-We'll, I already posted the auditions for tomorrow and the day after, so wish me luck-

-Best of luck honey-Tori kissed James again and she went back to her sweater.

* * *

James was at the auditorium, it was 3:15 pm and no one had presented to the audition, he felt his world was crumbling when he saw a tall and dusky guy walking in. -God, thank you-he whispered.

-Well, you come to audition for the Glee club right?

-Hmmm, yes, my name is Shaun Sanders

The scene then changes to a blonde girl with a cheerleader outfit-

-I am Sydney-

-Sydney what?-

-Just Sydney-

-Alright- James said-

The scene changes once again as a tiny girl with brown hair

-Hello-

-Hi, Maya here, I'm here to audition for the Glee Club-

-Alright, so…start…

The song begins to play as we see the whole scene passing from Shaun to Sydney to Maya as they sing the same song; Jumpin' Jumpin' by Destiny's Child...

**Maya:**  
_Ladies leave yo man at home  
_ The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown_  
_  
**Shaun:**  
_And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
_ 'Cause it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin**  
**  
**Sydney:**  
_Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man  
_ But the party ain't gonna stop so lets make it hot hot!_  
_  
**Sydney and Shaun:**  
_Last week and you stayed at home alone and lonely  
_ Couldn't find yo man he was chillin' with his homies  
This week and your goin' out if he  
Try to stop you your goin' off  
_  
_ **Maya with Shaun and Sydney:**  
_You got ya hair done and ya nails done too  
_ And your outfit and your fittin' the shoes  
Who parlayin' at the hottest spot tonight  
You're gonna find the brothas rollin' in the lexus, trucks and hummers_  
_  
**Shaun, Sydney and Maya:**  
_Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man  
_ But the party ain't gonna stop so lets make it hot hot!_  
_

_Ladies leave yo man at home  
_ The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown  
And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends  
'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin** (**Maya:** _Jumpin´!_)  
**

The three guys finished singing as Mr. Allen thanked them all.

-Wow, these three were good-

* * *

Kyler Rosenwald and Becca Mayer were in the Cafeteria making out when their friend; Arfaxad García interrumpted them:

-Get a room!-He yelled at them as the same time he laughed.

-Get a girlfriend!-Kyler said as he sat in the chair.

-Guys, if you forgot about it, we have an audition-Arfa said

-Oh, what time is it?-Becca asked

-Almost 4 pm-Arfa said

-Let's go then!-Becca cheered up.

-But..what about our kissing…-Kyler said sad.

-Later-Becca replayed

The three then run away making their way to the auditorium as the first notes of In My Life began to sound. The scene then changed to the three of them starting to sing in front of Mr. Allen.

**Arfaxad (and Becca)**:  
_There are places I'll remember  
_ (All my life) though some have changed  
Some forever not for better_  
_  
**Arfaxad (and Kyler):**  
_Some have gone and some remain  
_ (All these places had their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall)  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all_  
_  
**Kyler and Becca:**  
_But of all these friends and lovers  
_ There is no one compares with you (**Arfaxad:** with you)  
And these memories lose their meaning_  
_  
**Arfaxad, Becca and Kyler:**  
_When I think of love as something new  
_ Though I know I'll never lose affection_  
_  
**Kyler with Arfaxad:**  
_For people and things that went before  
_ I know I'll often stop and think about them (**Becca:** about them)  
_  
_  
**Becca:**  
_In my life I love you more_

**Arfaxad with Becca and Kyler:**  
_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
_ For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them_  
_  
**Arfaxad, Becca and Kyler:**  
_In my life..._

They ended up the song as Mr. Allen clapped for them.

-Very good guys! Such a powerful trio for such a nice song, great job-James said as the trio walked out of the auditorium.

-Well, next?-He yelled

A tall and awkward looking guys then came out of the backstage.

-Oh, hi, what's your name?-Allen said

-I'm, I'm Kyle, Hudson, Kyle Hudson I mean-The guys looked nervous as hell…

-Well Kyle Hudson, are you going to sing for us?-

-Yes I am-

The band started to play Stay by Rihanna as Kyle tried to make the stage his:

_All along it was a fever  
_ A cold sweat with hot-headed believers  
I threw my hands in the air I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer

Round and around and around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, please stay

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, woah

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay_  
_

James was left spechlees after Kyle's performance, when he walked in, James was ready for a fail of a song, but Kyle did amazing…

-Wow, I mean…wow, that was amazing! You blowed it away!-Jame said excited

-Thank you..-Kyle then walked away without knowing how to hide his emotion.

James then stood up ready to go when he saw another girl hiding in backstage…

-Uh, excuse me, lady, are you going to try out for the audition?-He asked

The girl then walked onto the stage…

* * *

The girl now known as Liliana was walking towards the list of people accepted into the Glee Club, she was excited…

-I wasn't born to be Liliana, I was born to be THE LILIANA, I was born prepared for everything, I was born to slay threw this high school, and I know that I had some bad moments in my audition, but, I am a star…I am the star…-She thought while she remembered her audition...

* * *

-Hi!, and yes, I'm here to audition for your club-Lily said

-Okay, so, if you wanna start…-

-Oh, yes, of course-Lily said-HIT IT!-She ordered to the band as the notes of Man! I Feel Like a Woman started…

Lets go girls.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel, way i feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

James was looking at Lily performing, and he was thinking that she was very good until…

Lily started to fail notes…

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

James in that moment knew that Lily was good, but that she couldn't keep control with her voice, she was sure a great performer, but, could she control and make them be the best?

* * *

Lily was a few meters away from the list, she was terrified, so when Arfa, Becca and Kyler walked closer and looked at the list, she knew they were accepted; so she made the big step, she looked at the list and she searched her name in the list…

KYLE HUDSON

SYDNEY OAKLEY

SHANDE SAUNDERS

ARFAXAD GARCÍA

REBECCA MAYER

KYLER ROSENWALD

MAYA LANKES

She wasn't there…

Lily began to cry, she was devastated, she was not accepted into a SINGING club, she knew how to sing, but...something went wrong in her audition, maybe the odd weren't in her favour, she walked away from the board as she heard noises and screams from behind her, more people accepted into their dream clubs, or the Glee club…  
What was wrong for her?

Kyle was excited, he wanted to know how his audition went…but he was afraid, afraid that because he was different he could be rejected-No, that is not happening, I'm in that club, I got in- that was all he thought in the moment he saw the list; KYLE HUDSON, his name was there, and he was the first in the list, not like it meant to much, but he made it, Kyle did it!

-I made it! I made it!-As he walked to his next class, the notes of Defyin Gravity began…

Liliana was in the gym, she was sad, all she could do is sing her favorite song; Defying Gravity…

**Liliana (with Kyle):**  
_Something has changed within me  
_ Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
(The rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes)  
And leap..._  
_  
**Kyle:**  
_It's time to try defying gravity  
_ I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_  
_  
**Liliana:**  
_I'm through accepting limits  
_ Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know_  
_  
**Kyle (and Liliana):**  
_Too long I've been afraid of  
_ Losing love, I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too (high a cost)_  
_  
_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
_ Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down! (**Liliana:** Down!)_  
_

-The song ended as Kyle entered to his class and Liliana left the gym.

* * *

Liliana was still depressive after 3 days, she wasn't paying attention to anything, she was in a deep funk…

-Hey Lily, How is it going?-It was Lily's classmate; Jamie.

-What do you want Jamie?-She asked irritated

-Just talk a little bit with the most beautiful girl in this school-Jamie said with a sarcastic tone.

Lily was sick of Jamie, he was the type of guys who wanted all the girls, and if he didn't get her, he would still try and try, till the girl ended up with him.

-Leave me-Lily said-Come one Jamie, I'm not in the mood for your bull...

Jamie interrumpted Lily as he put a finger in her mouth and said-shhh-

-Look, Lily, I think you are cute enough for me, and I want you, so, will you do the easy thing or the hard one? Your chose princess-

-Just GO!-She yelled

-if I don't want to?-He dared her, after that he took her food and throw it to the floor-Now, can I have your attention?-

Lily was annoyed as anything, she was one step closer to cry.

-Oh come on-Jamie said-It's just fun-he said as he slipped his finger threw Liliana's arm.

-JUST LEAVE ME!-She yelled, but anyone in the Cafeteria could give her attention, except for someone…

-Look at me and tell me you don't want me, I'm handsome, I'm hot, I AM A TEENAGE DREAM!-Jamie yelled while holding Lily's arm.

-You are hurting me!-She screamed

-Leave her alone!-A voice came from behind Jamie. He turned around and he looked at a redhair girl, not so tall but with a deep voice.

-Who the hell are you?-

-I'm Sissy, and I'm sure that you don't want to mess up with the daughter of the dean.

-I'm not afraid of you-The bully said-

-What about my father?-Sissy said-Aren't you afraid of him?

Jamie then walked away from the table not before whispering Lily:

-Another time soon princess-

Are you okay?-Sissy asked Lily

Lily looked at Sissy crying, and then she did something Sissy wasn't expecting, Lily kissed her. The kiss lasted for seconds, Sissy took her back and looked at her.

-What is wrong with you?-Sissy said confused.

-I'm so sorry, I'm … Oh my god-Lily scream as she ran from the Cafeteria.  
Sissy touched her mouth as she looked at Lily running.

It was Monday, the first meeting of the Glee Club, and Mr. Allen was looking at the clock, waiting for it to mark 3:00 pm, moment laters, the glee clubers started to come…first Sydney and Shane, cuddling and laughing, Kyler and Becca later kissing with Arfa looking with a disgusted face, Maya walked in later with a big smile on her face.

Kyle was waiting outside, it was his moment-I'm going to shine-He said at the same time he found his way to the classroom.

Mr. Allen saw him and said-Glee Club! We are officially back!-James was excited, maybe even more than the actual students, but he had reasons, he was doing what he loved, teaching music.

-So…how is this club called?-Sydney asked.

-There's no time today for a name, we have to open this club with a hit, and from here to the top! ALRIGHT?-Mr. Allen said. The Glee Club yelled at the same time: YES!-

Lily was hiding in the football field as sports places relaxed her, she was sad, confused and scared, what was going on with her life?

Back in the Glee Club, the band started to play Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, it was their first number, the first of thousands…

**Sydney:**  
_Grew up in a small town  
_ And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_  
_  
**Arfaxad (and Sydney):**  
_Dreaming of what could be  
_ And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to (speak out)  
Felt like no one could hear me

Lily then started singing in the field, looking how the jocks practiced and the cheerleaders cheered for them..

**Liliana:**  
_Wanted to belong here  
_ But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_  
_  
**Arfaxad, Becca and Liliana with the Eargasmix:**  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
_ I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_  
_  
**Sydney with the Eargasmix:**  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
_ But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_  
**Kyle and Arfaxad:**  
_I'll take a risk  
_ Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_  
_  
**Liliana:**  
_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
_ Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  
_  
_ **Arfaxad, Becca and Liliana with the Eargasmix:**  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
_ I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun (**Sydney:** into the sun!)  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk (**Arfaxad:** I'll take a risk)  
Take a chance (**Becca:** Take a change)  
Make a change (**Liliana:** Make a change)  
And breakaway (**Sydney:** Breakaway!)  
_  
_ **Sydney and Becca:**  
_Buildings with a hundred floors  
_ Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_  
_  
**Liliana with the Eargasmix:**  
_I'll spread my wings  
_ And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_  
**The Eargasmix** (**Sydney**):  
_I gotta take a risk (take a risk)  
_ Take a chance (take a chance)  
Make a change (make a change)  
And breakaway (Breakaway!)_  
_  
**Arfaxad and Kyle with the Eargasmix:**  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from (**Arfaxad:** the place I come from)

The Glee Club was officially on, and nothing could stop them…

**Sydney, Liliana and Kyle with the Eargasmix:**  
_I gotta take a risk  
_ Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway_  
_

**Liliana:**  
_breakaway..._

Lily then left the field crying one more time…


	2. Close but Far Away

Lily was walking to her locker when she saw the new Glee Club passing next to her, they were laughing as singing. She was totally in a deep funk, she had the voice, but not the confidence and she wanted it, but how much?

She was also confused about the kiss with Sissy, she liked men, she was sure of it, but with Sissy…Sissy was different, she had seen her before she defended Lily from Jamie, but after that moment she knew that Sissy was special, she was amazing.

Lily then entered to her next class, Literature, the most boring class, not because the class was boring itself, it was because her teacher was 90 years old and most of the class he spent it telling stories, so she could easily take a break and rest, after all, her seat was at the behind part of the room.

-Good Morning class, pay attention, I'm telling you today a story when I was young, even younger than you-her teacher said, but she couldn't hear the rest, she was starting to feel asleep…

Liliana woke up in a backyard full of flowers and lights, that wasn't her Literature classroom without a doubt…

-Liliana-She heard a voice in her back, more like a whisper. When she turned back she was Sissy, wearing a long white dress She looks beautiful Lily thought, in that moment she realized that she was also wearing a dress, a red one, similar to Sissy's…

-What are we doing here?-Lily asked

-Whatever you want, you have full control-Sissy replayed

-Lily then walked away from her fantasy place as Skyfall by Adele starting playing out of nowhere…

**Liliana:**  
This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
hear my heart burst again  
Sissy then joined…  
Liliana with Sissy:  
For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen  
Sissy then held Lily's hand and they started dancing slowly…

**Sissy and Liliana:**  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall  
Sissy then walked away…

**Liliana:**  
(Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)

**Liliana (Sissy)**  
Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

**Sissy:**  
Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh

Sissy then leaned to kiss Liliana's cheek…  
and then Liliana woke up from her dream, her classroom was empty, and the class was over a long time ago.

* * *

Arfa and Becca were in the hall talking when they saw Kyler to the distance; Becca yelled at him:

-Hun!-She said-Come here!

Kyler saw them and ran into them.

-Yeah?-He asked

-Glee club!-Arfa said-10 minutes

-Oh yeah, I had forgotten about it-Kyler said hugging Becca-Let's go, then!-He added screaming like a bad actor from a lifetime comedy show.

¬-Okay club!-James said-I think it is time to give our choir a name

Everyone shared glances and Maya screamed:

-The Maya-me Explosion!-She said proudly.

-Throat Explosion!-Shane said doing a sexual reference with his hand in his neck.

-You are gross-Sydney, his girlfriend, said.

-And that's why you love me, right?-

-Also cocky right?-She said at the same time she kissed him

-Okay, okay guys, let's focus-Mr. Allen said

Kyle then stood up firmly and said:

-We need a name that define us 100%-He said-That when people hear it then immediately think of us, what about The Eargasmics?-He added

-See guys?-James said-Kyle is determinate and he came out with an amazing name! Thanks Kyle-

-Your welcome-

So, everyone in favor of calling our club, The Eargasmics?-James asked

Sydney then said:

-Why we don't add some spice? Obviously when people hear us, they will have an orgasm in their ears, but, why not give the name some sassy, what about The Eargasmix, like, with class-She said

-That is even better Sydney, thank you so much!-Mr. Allen said excited

James then asked if the name was okay for everyone, as the whole club raised their hand in signal of approve, he smiled and then said:

-Okay, the Eargasmix, from the top!-

* * *

James was at home earlier, his reunion with Principal Marquez was cancelled so he wanted to surprise his wife with a special night, he bought everything, candles, lilies (Tori's favorite flower) and chocolates, and he wanted it to be the best night of their lives, when he opened the principal door and called his wife, he didn't get a response, he then left all the stuff he bought in the couch and went upstairs looking for Tori.

He then heard noises from the Visitor's Room, he heard Tori screaming and he immediately thought she was being assaulted, he ran as fast as he could to the room and when he opened the door he was disgusted to see his wife, HIS wife, having sex with another men, James was confused, disgusted and mad…

-What the hell is going on here?-He yelled.

Tori then saw him; she covered herself as he could as the man that was with her fast ran out of the house in James' eyes.

James then ran out trying to catch the man, but he was already gone of the house,  
James then came back to the room where he found out the truth, he found Tori dressing up, as she said:

-I, I'm so…James, please-She said crying

-Why?-He asked while he started to cry-I am not enough for you? I gave you everything, everything I could; flowers, romantic nights, trips, your favorite things, why?-He then cleaned his tears and added: Who are you? What are you?

Tori tried to touch James shoulder, but he took her arm with his hand:  
-Don't touch me-He whispered at her-You are gross

-James, please, you have to understand-She said crying

-Understand? What should I understand? That you are a slut?-He yelled

Tori then slapped him, to regret it right after:  
-Oh my god, I'm so sorry, James, oh god, what have I done?-She said

-Break our marriage-He replayed-Leave my house please

-Our house-She corrected him

-It's not yours anymore-He said crying again-Just go, GO!-He yelled

Tori walked away from the room crying and sobbing, she didn't even knew why she was doing it, why she was cheating on James, he was a good husband, he treated her like a queen, but something was lacking, something that they lost in the way, she loved him, but that wasn't enough for her…

Back in the visitor's room, James was lying in the bed crying, he was devastated, as he stood up from the bed and looked in the window at his wife leaving in her car, he started singing…

**James:**  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

While singing, James started to remember his life with Tori…

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
so please stop explaining  
don't tell me cause it hurts  
don't speak

I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak, don't, don't  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking, woah  
And I don't need your reasons, no babe  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good

James laid on his bed and he continued sobbing about the act…

Hush...

* * *

Becca was at her home, talking via Skype with Kyler.

-So. How are your parents doing?-Kyler asked

-Bad, I don't know if they will be able to conciliate-She said

-I'm so sorry to hear that Becca-He replayed

-It's alright, I just wished they could just get divorced, they don't even talk to each other, it's like they weren't together anymore but the problem is that they are-

-Sometimes, divorce is the best way to end a problem like that-Kyle said

-I know sweetie, I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you-

-No, I don't know what I would do without you-Kyle said  
Becca smiled, but her smile faded away as she heard her parents fighting once again. Kyler heard the noise and asked her about it.

-It's nothing, just them fighting for the 50th time in the day-

-I wish I could be next to you right now-He said

-I wish it too, I miss you-

-I miss you too-

-Well, it's for the best, so, I have to go, my sister, Taya, is coming tonight-

-Alright, say hello to her from my part-

-I'll do it, bye honey-

-Bye princess-

Becca smiled and turned off the computer as she walked into the shower

* * *

Lily was in her locker making space for one more notebook as she saw Jamie coming up towards her; she knew she was going to have trouble…

-Hey Cutie-Jamie said with a seductive and sarcastic tone in his voice.

-What do you want this time Jamie?-Lily said irritated

-You know what I want, but I'm not sure if you want the same now that it turns out that you kiss girls and you like it-He said while getting closer to her.

Lily opened her eyes.

-What are you talking about?-She yelled

-Don't lie, I saw when you kissed Peña, or are you going to deny it?-He said-am I blind?

-Yes, you are blind and also you are a jerk-Lily said

-Too bad I'm hot as hell-

Lily rolled her eyes.

-I love when you roll your eyes, it makes me want you even more-He said-You know? I want to know what flavor does Sissy's lips have-

Jamie then leaned over Lily and kissed her, Lily pushed him away as he attempted to punch her, but another hand stopped him, when Jamie turned back he saw Kyle's shape with Principal Marquez behind him.

-Oh, Principal, I…I was, I…-Jamie was speechless.

-Don't say a word, and please, follow me,-the Principal said-and I will talk with your later young lady-She said referring to Lily.

As Marquez walked away with Jamie, Kyle tried to talk with Lily.

-Are you okay?-He asked

-Do you want the truth?-She asked, he said yes with his head-Well, I'm not okay at all, that guy does nothing more than pick on me and it's frustrating, then, I got rejected in the damn Glee Club, the one you are part of, also, I'm confused about so many things-She started to cry.

-I'm so sorry to hear all that-Kyle said, but if you let all those things eat you, you won't have any chance to make it big, you have to learn from the things you fail in, because one day, you will use everything you learned and you will succeed, I'm sure of that-He added

-Do you really think that?-Lily asked

-Hell yeah!-he said-and you know what else?

Lily said no with her head as Kyle held his hand.

-I'm going to get you into the Club, you are talented, well I think you are talented, so, let's go-

Lily smiled and followed Kyle through the hallway.

-Wait, but, today is Thursday, there's not club today…Lily said

-Oh darn-Kyle said as he laughed

* * *

Kyler was at home when he heard his phone ringing, it was Becca.

-Hey Princess-He said

-I'm not Becca; I'm her sister, Taya-

Kyler was surprised to hear her; he had never before talked to her.

-Oh, alright, why are you calling me?-He asked

-It's about my sister, and your girlfriend-

-What? Is she okay?-Kyler asked scared

-No, she isn't, our parents told us they were getting divorced, she was okay with it at first, but then she realized everything the divorce would come with and, well, she's very bad, she's been in her room 5 hours, my mother tried to make her come out, but she's there, she needs you Kyler, please, come-

-I'll be there in 15 minutes-Kyler said, after that, he hangs the phone and dialed another number-Arfa, I need your help, bring your guitar, see you in 10 minutes-

Kyler then walked away from his house without even saying goodbye to his parents and he ride his car waiting for Arfa to come, when he saw him, he turned the car on and made him a signal to ride the car too.

-What is going on?-Arfa asked-Why you asked me to bring my guitar, where are we going?-

-There's time enough to explain you while we travel, put your belt on-  
Arfa then looked at Kyle confused.

* * *

Kyler stopped in front of Becca's house as he saw Taya outside with her parents.

-Are you sure this is going to work?-Arfa asked

-I hope so-

They said hello to Becca and Taya's parents as they followed the latter towards Becca's room.

-Becca, please, let me in!-Taya yelled

-GO AWAY!-They heard through the door.

-Becca! I'm Kyler, please, let me in-Kyler said-I'm with Arfa, Your best friend, and we just want to talk to you-

-NO, LEAVE!-They heard

-Becca, please, give us a chance-Arfa said

They then heard the door open and a voice saying:

-Come in, but just you two-

Taya attempted to get in, but Kyler stopped her.

-Let us talk to her, please-

Taya then sat in the couch waiting.

* * *

-So, what do you want?-Becca asked

-Talk to you-Arfa said

-And that's why you have a guitar?-

-Becca, please, don't do this to us, we did nothing-Kyler said

-I know, I'm sorry, it's just that this is not right-Becca replayed-I know that I told you that I would feel better if they just divorced but it turns out that I'm feeling like crap right now-

-Don't worry, you'll go through this-Arfa said-I know, that's why I have my guitar with me

-Yes, we are here to help you out with this, you are not alone-Kyler added

-Thank you-Becca said

Arfa then started playing the guitar for an acoustic version of You Have More Friends than you know…

**Arfaxad:**  
We feel,  
We hear,  
Your pain,  
Your fear  
But we're here,  
To say,  
Who you are,  
Is okay

**Kyler (and Arfaxad):**  
And you don't have to go through this on your own  
(You're not alone)

**Arfaxad (with Kyler):**  
You have more friends than you know  
(Some who surround you)  
Some you are destined to meet  
You'll have more love in your life

**Kyler (Arfaxad):**  
Don't let go, give it time

Take it slow  
Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow

It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay)  
You have more friends than you know

**Arfaxad (Kyler):**  
Be brave,  
Be strong  
You are loved,  
You belong

Some day soon (Some day soon)  
You will see (You will see)

**Kyler:**  
You're exactly

Who you're supposed to be

**Arfaxad and Kyler (Kyler):**  
And you don't have to go through this on your own (Ooh!)  
You're not (You're not!)  
Alone (You're not alone, no, no)

You have more friends than you know  
Some who surround you  
Some you are destined to meet  
You'll have more love in your life  
Don't let go

Give it time (**Arfaxad:** Give it time)  
Take it slow (Take it slow)  
Those who love you the most (**Arfaxad:** May need more time to grow)  
It's gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)  
You have more friends than you know

Be who you are  
Learn to forgive

**Kyler (Arfaxad):**

It's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay)

You have more friends than you know..

**Arfaxad:**  
It's gonna be okay

Becca then started to cry after the performance, she was moved by her best friends.

-Thank you so much, guys, really thank you-Becca said

-Like the song said, you have more friends than you know, we are here to support you-Arfa said

-Yes, and you know I'm going to be there for you, always-Kyler added

-Always?-Becca said

-Always-Kyler said right before kissing Becca

* * *

-What are you saying James?-Principal Marquez was shocked to hear what James was saying.

-I'm saying that I quitting the direction of the Glee Club-James answered

-Why? You have less than a week there!-

-Well, let's say that I'm not in the best situation in my private life, so I don't think I could handle the pressure of an extra job, and I was actually going to ask you for my vacation period now-

-James, you are insane, you need to order your priorities, why are you doing this?-

-Familiar stuff, just don't ask. Please, can I have my vacation period right now?-

-Well, if you want them, I have no right to take them away from you, so, I will prepare all the papers, comeback tomorrow-Marquez said

-Thank you so much Principal-

-Wait James, do you realize that you are going to have to tell all your kids, that their dream is over, right?-

James hadn't think about it until that moment, he was in a crisis, but he wanted those kids to keep up with the dream.

-What if I get someone to take care of it?-James said-The kids can easily take care themselves.

-Well, it's not my business, remember, win Sectionals, go to Regionals and that's it-Marquez said-Just give Taylor what he wants

-Thank you-James replayed

* * *

James walked into the choir room as he saw the kids sit in the chairs, he felt bad about what he was going to do.

-Hello guys-James said-first of all, I want to introduce to our newest member; Liliana Orviati! I'm glad you're here, you showed me that you really worth it.

-Thank you so much Mr. Allen, and with your help, I'm sure I'm going to go to the top-

-About my help, I have some things to say-

The guys then stopped fooling around when they saw James' face.

-It is very hard to do this, but I'm afraid I'm no longer the director of the Eargasmix-

The guys all started to talk at the same time.

-What?-Sydney said

-But, this makes no sense-Maya said

-Is it because of me?-Shane asked-I knew it!

James was sad, but Shane's comment made him laugh

-It's not for any of you guys, you are all awesome-James said-It is about me, I have several problems at home, and I'm not at my best right now-

-We're sorry to hear it, Mr. Allen-Kyle said

-So, while I find a substitute, I think you all can take over well-

-But, we are just wannabes here; we know anything about directing a Glee Club-Arfa said

- You are good guys, Shane, you are an amazing dancer, same to you Sydney, you showed it in your audition!-James said-Also, all of you are great singers! You can do it! With or without me-

-We'll miss you-Becca said

-I still can be here for one last farewell number, I guess I can be here-James said-You got something?

-Tomorrow at 3:00 pm at the auditorium, Becca will lead-Kyler said

-What? No!-Becca replayed

-You can do it!-Arfa cheered up

-Yes, hell yes!-Lily supported

Becca smiled and James said:

-Well, until tomorrow, now guys, I have to go to order some papers for my vacation, thank you-

* * *

Kyler took Becca home, when they arrived there, Kyler said to Becca:

-Remember, Always-

-Always-Becca replayed before kissing her boyfriend.

When she entered the house she asked her mom for her father, she just replayed:

-He left this morning, he said that it wasn't right to keep living together, he also said that he would sent the divorce papers as soon as possible, I'm sorry Becca-  
Becca knew that the day would come, but inside she hoped that they could make up and fix things, be like the Family Portrait hang in the hall…

* * *

The scene then changes to the auditorium with James watching the Eargasmix perform for him the last time.

**Becca (The Eargasmix):**  
Mama please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful  
And it's tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin'  
As I sit up in my bed  
I told Dad you didn't mean  
Those nasty things you said

You fight about money  
'Bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to  
This is my shelter

It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III  
Never knowin' what love could be  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family

Can we work it out?  
(Can we?)  
Can we be a family?  
(Can we?)  
I promise I'll be better  
(I promise)  
Mommy, I'll do anything  
(I'll do anything)

Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
Daddy, please don't leave

Daddy please stop yelling  
(Stop)  
I can't stand the sound  
(Can't stand the sound)  
Make Mama stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around

My mama, she loves you  
(I know it)  
No matter what she says is true  
I know that she hurts you  
But remember I love you too

I ran away today  
Ran from the noise, ran away  
(Ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way

It ain't easy growin' up in World War III  
Never knowin' what love could be  
That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
(I don't want love to destroy me)  
Like it did my family

Can we work it out?  
(Can we work it?)  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
(I promise I'll do anything)  
Mommy, I'll do anything  
(To keep you better)

Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
(I promise, I promise)  
Daddy, please don't leave  
(Stay)

**The Eargasmix (Becca):**  
In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal  
Let's go back to that

In our family portrait  
(Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy  
(Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend  
(I promise I'll be better)  
Act like it goes naturally  
(Daddy please don't leave)  
Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that

In our family portrait  
(Can we work it out?)  
We look pretty happy  
(Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal  
(I promise I'll be better)  
Lets go back to that  
(Mommy I'll do anything)

James stood up and clapped before saying:

-You got this-


	3. Looking

-Guys, we need to talk-Lily said-We lost Mr. Allen, he was an excellent director and all, but we can't make it without a coach-She added

-What do you mean?-Kyler asked-We're doing great by ourselves-

-You think so?-Lily asked…

* * *

-From the top guys!-Shane yelled-Yellow Submarine, one, two, three-

**The Eargasmix:**  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
Any of them could find the beat; they were all doing wrong moves, moving awkwardly…  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

-Kyler!-Shane yelled at his glee club fellow-Try not to move like, like if you were having an epilepsy attack please…

Full speed ahead Mr. Boatswain, full speed ahead

Kyler wasn't the best dancer in the club, but he wasn't the worst either…Wait, no, he actually was the worst dancer in the club, and it was proved when while doing a hand moves he punched his girlfriend in the face.

-Oh my god, Becca-He said-Are you okay? I'm so sorry-

-Yes, I am okay-Becca said, but the bleeding in her nose said the opposite.

-Oh god, we have to take you to the nursery room-

-Remember?-Lily said

-Well, you may be right-He answered-but; at least we are good singers-

-Tinkle Toes is right-Sydney said in a snarky tone

-Oh snap-Becca laughed

-Beccs!-Kyler accused his girl

-Admit it honey, you are an awful dancer-She replayed

Kyler just nodded and rolled his eyes. Liliana stood up firmly then.

-Guys, I think we need to focus in something way more important than a coach for the club; how many of us are in this room? ¡7! we're 7 people, and if we want to compete in Sectionals or any other competition, we need at least 13; we're lacking 6 members…  
The guys looked at each other while whispering.

-8, if you count Maya-god-knows-where-she-is-Shane said

-well, yeah, but she's not here-Lily replayed-That's why I planned to do something to draw more members-She added with a smile-and Arfa will help me out

The scene changed and Liliana was in the craft club with the girls looking at her, as Arfa was in the guitar right next to her starting to play an acoustic version of Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

**Lily:**  
I threw a wish in the well  
don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
and now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
but now you're in my way

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans  
Skin was showing  
hot night  
Wind was blowing  
where you think you're going baby?

Hey I just met you  
and this is crazy  
But here's my number  
so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
so call me maybe

The girls in the room were looking at Lily awkwardly, except for one of them, who looked interested in the number…

Hey I just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me, maybe

The girls clapped just for doing it, as they looked confused about it, the girl that seemed interested draw Lily's attention when she finished the number. At the end of the craft class, Liliana followed the girl.

-Hey, you!-She yelled at the girl-Please, stop-The girl heard Liliana but she didn't want to stop.

Liliana ran faster as he could approach the girl.

-Hi, I think you could not listen to me, I'm Liliana-She introduced herself-I saw that you looked at my performance a few minutes ago-She added-Did you liked it?

-Oh, no, well, yes, maybe, yeah-The girl said-

-What is your name?-Lily asked

-I'm Alyce, Alyce Harris-The girl replayed

-Well, Alyce Harris, would you like to do performances like that every day? –Lily asked

-Mmm, It would be fun, but I don't sing- She answered

-Just try out, we're looking for members, and if you could draw anyone with you, it would mean the world to me and for the Glee Club-

-Oh, thank you, I guess that I will try, when and where?-

-What about this Thursday at 3:00 pm in the auditorium?-Lily said

-Okay, I'll be there-Alyce replayed

-Thank you!-Lily said saying goodbye and then walking away.

The Alyce girl smiled while walking in the opposite direction.

James was at his therapist talking about his recent marriage tragedy.  
-So, Mr. Allen, how do you feel?

-It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear, you almost feel ashamed  
That someone could be that important, that without them, you feel like nothing  
No one will ever understand how much it hurts, you feel hopeless; like nothing can save you

And when it's over, and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back

So that you could have the good-He said while starting to cry.

-You need a lot of help James-The therapist said.

-I do-He said

Becca and Kyler were walking towards the front door talking about Becca's recent news.  
-So, how are you doing?-Kyler asked

-Well-Becca gasped-My father appeared on Sunday with the whole divorce process at home, my mother couldn't do any other thing that sign it, so, I guess they don't have a happy ending, but, It's better this way-

-I'm glad that you are taking this very calmed-

-You and Arfa helped a lot with that song, it really cheered me up-Becca replayed

-Don't thank us, thank your sister; Taya really cares about you-Kyler said

-I know Taya cares about me, and I care about her, but it looks that we only come  
closer when something bad happens, and we should be closer everyday-Becca said exaggerating her last words

Kyler laughed and said: Sisters, brothers, siblings, I'm glad I'm an only child-

-You wish you had a brother, your life is so lonely-

They kept walking when they hear music coming out from the Chess Club; they then changed their walk position as they saw through the window a young teacher that was playing the board game with herself while singing We Found Love by Rihanna…

Yellow diamonds in the light  
and we're standing side by side  
as your shadow crosses mine  
what it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away because I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

Becca and Kyler looked at each other, thinking they might have found their new director…

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light  
and we're standing side by side  
as your shadow crosses mine  
We found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place  
we found love in a hopeless place

Without thinking it twice, the couple walked into the room clapping while the teacher screamed confused and shocked.

-Oh my dear, guys, what you are doing here?-She said scared

-We hear your little musical number-Kyler said-It was fantastic-Becca added

-Oh, thanks, but, I wasn't supposed to be heard-The teacher said

-We want to make you an offer-Becca asked-

The teacher looked at them confused…

Arfa was walking in the hall thinking about how the flies get pregnant when he stumbled with a girl in the middle of his conclusion. Both of them fell to the ground.

-I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry-Arfa then looked at the girl; she was very pretty, maybe the most beautiful girl Arfa had seen in his life-I'm so sorry

-Oh no, it was all my fault I was just thinking about flies, excuse me please-She said as she stood up and then helped him to do the same-I'm Emily, by the way, but you can call me The Girl That Doesn't Pay Attention While Walking in the Damn Hall-

Arfa smiled and said:

-I'm Arfaxad, but you can call me just Arfa, or The Guy That Doesn't Pay Attention While Walking in the Damn Hall and Making Beautiful Girls Fall-  
Emily laughed and the said:

-Arfaxad, Arfa, cool name-She said-Thanks-he answered.

-Well, I, I have to get to class-Arfa said-Maybe we could talk other day-

-Yes, I have to get to class too-Emily replayed-Mrs. Thompson would kill me if I'm late again-

-Wait…do you have class with Emma Lotto?-Arfa asked shocked

-Yes, Trigonometry-

-No way, why the hell I ever see you there?-

-Are you with her too?-She asked

-Yes!-

-That doesn't make sense-

-It doesn't, but let's go, we cannot be late!-

-Okay-

Then both of then ran towards Mrs. Thompson classroom.

The Eargasmix were in the auditorium waiting for Alyce, it was 15 minutes late…  
-Let's face it; she's not coming at all-Sydney said

-Well, the industry doesn't accept people that are late, but we could wait a little longer-Lily begged

-5 minutes, 5 minutes-Sydney said

4 minutes had pass when Alyce walked into the auditorium with a thin boy with glasses and a very prep boy look with a bowtie.

-Oh god, he's sure on your team Kyle-Shane said to Kyle

-Shane! Shut Up!-Sydney yelled at him

-It's alright, I actually agree-

Sydney rolled her eyes.

-Hey!-Lily said while walking towards Alyce and his friend-Who's your friend?

-Oh, he is Jude, say hi-She said to him

-I'm Jude McCartney-the boy said

-It seems like the parents of this kid loved The Beatles-Shane laughed right before Sydney punched him in the arm

-Well, are you both making an audition? Not that matters, but we would like to hear you-

-Oh, yes, we're both singing-

-Oh, fine then-Lily said-Which song?

Everybody Talks by Neon Trees-Jude replayed

-Good choice-Lily smiled-So, whenever you want-

Both Alyce and Jude walked to the opposite sides of the stage as Alyce yelled:

-Hit it!-

Lily then hit replay button Everybody Talks…

**Jude:**  
Hey baby won't you look my way,  
I could be your new addiction

**Alyce:**  
Hey baby what you got to say,  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I find out that

**Jude and Alyce (Alyce):**  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks (Everybody Talks)

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my Lips hurt  
I can even chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
And everybody talks babe

**Alyce with Jude:**  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

**Jude:**  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you got to say

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my Lips hurt

**Alyce(and Jude):**  
I can even chit-chat  
(Take me to your love shack)  
Mama's always got a backtrack  
And everybody talks (babe)

**Alyce (Jude):**  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks(It started with a whisper)  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks(And that was when I kissed her)  
Everybody talks

**Jude:**  
Yeah

Everybody then stood up and clapped, Alyce and Jude were really good. They both hugged.

-That was very good guys-Kyle said

-It was!-Shane said excited

-Thank you-Both Alyce and Jude said excited.

-So, they are both in the club, right guys?-Lily asked

The Eargasmix said "YES" to unison.

In that moment they realized that both Becca and Kyler lacked there.

-Hey, where are the lovers?-Sydney asked-Arfa?

-I don't know-Arfa replayed-I'm their friend, not their daddy.

-You look like-Shane said before being punched by Sydney once again-Ouch! Sorry, I'm too bitchy today.

-Just today?-Sydney asked before kissing her boyfriend.

Right after that Becca and Kyler walked into the auditorium with the teacher they saw in the morning.

-Hiya guys!-Kyler yelled-

-Who is her?-Kyle asked

-She is Mrs. Ibarra, Hannah Ibarra, and she will save us-Becca replayed.

-How?-Arfa asked

-Well, she is an amazing singer-Kyler answered

-I'm not amazing-Hannah said

-Yes you are!-Becca said

-Well, if you are that good singer, sing us something-Shane asked

-Yeah!-Everybody else agreed.

-Oh, well, okay-

James was at his house thinking about his life change after the events that happened these few days.

He looked at his phone, he had 18 lost phone calls from his wife, Tori, he was lost, he was confused, he still loved her, but he couldn't forgive what she have done to him, cheating was the worst thing someone could do in his book.

-I need to make up my mind-He whispered to the loneliness of his room. He stood up and said:

-No more tears-He said while walking out of the room and then walking out of the house.

Arfa was walking towards Emily's locker when he saw her with a guy from the football team.

-Hey Emily-He asked afraid-and hey…

-Tomas-Emily said-He is Tomas Lancaster, my cousin-

-Oh, hello Tomas-Arfa said awkward

-Hey, Arfaxad, right?-Tomas asked

-Uh, yes, how did you know?-Arfa asked

-Well, here my cousin, just can't stop talking about you-

-Tomas!-Emily said blushing

-Well, gotta go-Tomas said-Bye Arfaxad

-Goodbye-Arfa replayed-So, is it true what he said?-He asked to Emily

-Maybe, well, no, not a lot, it is just that he is always around when I talk about you-She answered-Also, it's not like I talk a lot about you-She blushed again.

-Why are you blushing?-Arfa asked

-I'm just a little sick, no, not that, I'm just, I have class-She said-Bye!

Arfa saw her walking away as he smiled, he didn't know that she was also smiling, or maybe he did…the notes for You're Beautiful by James Blunt started playing…

**Arfaxad:**  
My life is brilliant...

My life is brilliant  
my love is pure  
I saw an angel  
of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan

You're beautiful  
you're beautiful  
you're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you

You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should reviewed  
But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you

Arfa then walked to his next class…

The Eargasmix were at the Choir Room in their Wednesday meeting, Hannah was already there as she was accepted as the director of the club, without James permission (as he disappeared after Family Portrait performance).

-Okay guys, I'm a little bit nervous about this, but I think we can work it out-Hannah said to the guys, she was actually nervous-After you explained to me all the things we can do and about the competitions I'm really excited-

-Thanks for helping us Mrs. Ibarra-Becca said

-No problem, I love doing this-Hannah said-Also, you all will call me Hannah, Mrs. Ibarra sounds so classy and I'm not an old lady.

-It's fine Hannah-Kyler said

-That's the way I like it!-Ibarra said

-Wanky-Shane said before Sydney punched him for the 10th time in the week.

-Why are you punching me so often?-

-Well, cheerleading practices are cancelled for the week, and as I am in the bottom of the pyramid, I need to train my arms-Sydney said-and your arm is punch-worth.

-Okay…-Shane said confused

-Well, so, do we have to practice right? That's what you do?-Hannah asked.

-Yes, that's what we do, but we have some ideas-Sydney said.

-Okay, you will tell me and I will write them on the board and we will figure out the rest later, okay?-  
The Eargasmix agreed.

Hannah was at the Chess Club room after the meeting of that club when she saw James' figure in the door.

-Mr. Allen, come in please-She said.

-Good evening Hannah-James said sitting in the chair-I want to talk to you about the Glee Club you just started directing-

-Oh, okay, I know that you were the past director before the thing with your wife happened-

-Wait, how do you know about it?-James asked shocked-

-Honey, the whole schools knows it-Hannah said conflicted.

-What?-He said-Since when?

-Since Olaysa forgot to turn the speakers off when you two talked-

-Oh my god-

-Don't worry, everyone is by your side-Hannah said-but, you came here to talk about the Eargasmix, tell me-She added

-Oh, yes-James said-well, I wanted to tell you that these kids are amazing, they are raising stars-He added-They need a lot of help, and in this moment I can't give that to them.

-They will be fine with me, I know how to treat boys, and we share the same passion, so don't worry-She said

-I know, I just wanted to make sure of it-James replayed-You can make them reach Sectionals, then Regionals and if we have luck, Nationals in our first year-

-Well, I hope so, and I was about to call you when I saw you standing there-Hannah said pointing to the door- I wanted to talk to you to invite you to another Eargasmix practice tomorrow-

-Oh, I would love to go, it will do well to you, and they miss you-

-And I miss them-

Hannah smiled and then said:

-Well, tomorrow, Choir Room, 3:00 pm, be there, we have new members!-She said excited

-I'll be there-

James walked into his house when he looked a shadow in the living room.

-Who's there?-He asked afraid as he got closer to the room and could recognize his wife shadow-Tori?-He asked

-We need to talk, now, here-She said

-I have nothing to tell you and I don't want to hear you-He replayed

-Just give me 5 minutes, just 5-She begged

James then sat in the couch as he looked at his still wife.

-5 minutes-He said

-Hey, Emily-Arfa yelled at the girl while she walked

-Oh, hey Arfa-She said

-Look-He said smiling-2 tickets for Maze Runner, you, me, the movie, what do you say?-he asked

-I would love to go, but I can't-She said

-Why?-He said looking disappointed

-Look, I like you and I really want to watch the movie with you but…-Emily said before stopping

-But, why?-He said-Wait…you like me?-

-Oh-She said blushing-Maybe-

-Then, come to the movies with me please, it's the premiere-Arfa said

-I'm sorry, I just can't go-Emily whispered-I'm just not ready-

-Ready for what?-He asked

-Ready for everything a date comes with-She replayed-I just can't, go with another girl that can accept love-She added while walking away

-Emily!-He yelled-Wait! It's just a date!-But she never looked back.

Arfa was confused, but he had to respect the girl's choice even if it was hurtful for him, He was starting to like her…

James walked into the Choir Room hearing from the outside some notes from Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac…

**Kyle (and Liliana):**  
If you wake up and don't want to smile  
if it takes just a little while  
Open your eyes and look at the day  
(You'll see things in a different way)

Liliana took James' hand and made him join the number together with Hannah…

**Kyle and Liliana with the Eargasmix:**  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

**Kyle and Liliana with the Eargasmix:**  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

**Liliana with the Eargasmix:**  
Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here  
It'll be better than before  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

**the Eargasmix:**  
Don't you look back  
Don't you look back (**Liliana:** Don't you look back!)  
Don't you look back

**Kyle with the Eargasmix:**  
Don't you look back

Hannah, James and the Eargasmix clapped for themselves as some of them hugged each other.  
They knew they would be okay, and with Hannah's help they would go very, very far…


	4. Hit It!

The Eargasmix were doing it okay since Hannah started coaching them, they were, actually, doing amazing, they had 10 members, 3 short to compete for Sectionals, but they were confident that they would find those 3 soon…

-Well guys, we've had some amazing days training and all, but we are still short of members, and Sectionals are in December, I know that we're still in September but it's never too early to do things-Hannah said to the guys-

-Well, yeah, but no one wants to sign up for the club anymore-Kyle said-

-And that's why…?-Hannah asked

The guys shared glances but no one could answer.

-Because we do nothing to make them join!-She continued-The last two members are Jude and Alyce, and they joined because of Lily's performance in Craft Club.

Lily stood up and said thanks while the rest of the club laughed at her friendly.

-And thanks to Lily, I have an amazing idea!-Hannah said-

Mrs. Ibarra then wrote "Random Is Good" in the board, the kids looked confused but excited.

-I'll give you a very easy task, you will sing a random song in a random place full of people-Hannah said excited-Isn't it fun?

The Eargasmix looked at each other for the 3rd time, they loved the club, but they were afraid that their "amazing task" would make the club even less popular, the Glee Club was just for kids that liked to sing, but it wasn't the most popular club in the school, it was in fact, one of the less popular.

Hannah saw the kids' reaction…

-Oh come on!-She yelled-Do I have to prove that you will have fun?-She added with a sassy tone

The band started playing Happy by Pharrell Williams as Hannah walked out of the Choir Room with the kids behind her…

**Hannah (with the Eargasmix):  
**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

**The Eargasmix (Hannah):  
**Because I'm happy  
(Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof)  
Because I'm happy  
(Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth)  
Because I'm happy  
(Clap along if you know what happiness is to you)  
Because I'm happy  
(Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do)

They ended up in the yard singing in front of the other students…

**Hannah:  
**Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said

**the Eargasmix (Hannah):  
**(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
(Happy!)

When they finished singing, the students kept doing the things they were doing before, not even one clap, they were totally ignored.

-It looks like everyone loves us-Maya said in a snarky tone

-Well guys, it looks like we are as much as a flop as Artpop by Lady Gaga-Lily said-We need to do something, and I'm not talking about just a random number in a random place like Miss. Ibarra said-

-What do you mean Orviati?-Becca asked

-We're going to ask to Principal Marquez to let us perform in The Night-

-There's no way she will let us perform there-Shane said-That night is just for special guests that the school spent all the money we give to book them to perform for 15 minutes-

-We still can beg her to let us-Becca said-Lily's idea isn't that bad-She added

-You see? That is team work!-Lily expressed-We could ask her to open the night-

-We lose nothing-Becca said-It's just a question, the worst thing that could happen is that she says no…-

-Of course!-Principal Marquez said-Most of the bands and artist we asked for said no, so, I guess I can give you half an hour in The Night-She added, the guys couldn't believe it.

-Thank you so much Principal!-Lily almost yelled-We won't disappoint you!-

-I hope you don't-Olaysa replayed-And you could borrow some attention and add members to the club, remember Sectionals is close!-

-Thank you again-Lily said before hugging Olaysa.

-Don't thank me-Olaysa said shocked

The guys walked out of the office excited…

-We're gonna rock The Night!-Shane said

-You got to perform in The Night?-Hannah asked the guys

-We got to open the show-Becca said-but still; we could grab the attention of some students-She added

-That's amazing guys!-Hannah replayed, excited-Our luck is changing, soon, we will be in front of the crowd in Nationals getting a national title!-She said

-Let us win Sectionals first-Shane said-

-Don't be so negative honey-Sydney said to Shane-

-Well, then, let's practice!-Hannah yelled

Becca was in the middle of her Geography class with Mr. Johnston.

-So, boys and girls, next week, it's the Science Week, and we have to present one project per class-Johnston said-and for this year, I'm going to select two random classmates, one girl and one guy-He added-And if this class wins, it means that you all will have one week free in the year!

Becca loved Geography, so she secretly hoped the girl was her.

-First, the boys-Mr. Johnston said selecting one of the guys' names from a bowl-Mr. Matthew Eik?-He asked

At the back of the classroom, one young and handsome guy smiled and raised his hand-Here, Mr. Johnston-He said.

-Oh, well, that Matthew Eik…oh-Mr. Johnston was worried, Matt was one of his worst students, so he hoped that a smart girl was selected so they could have a chance in the Science Week-Now, the girls…Rebecca Mayer?-

Becca heard her name and was about to scream of happiness-It's me!-She said excited-Becca wanted to be the one, and she got it, but she also knew that working with Matthew Eik would be a hard job.

-Oh, Becca, thank god-Johnston whispered-So, you two guys will have the job to make this class the best, okay?-He asked

-Sure!-Becca yelled

-Whatever-Matt whispered

The class was over, and Becca didn't want to lose time at all, so she caught Matt's attention.

-Matt?-Becca asked to him-I think we should start to work on the project today-She said

-Uh? Oh…Fine…Whatever, your place?-He asked, Matthew didn't cared at all about the project, he would do what he knew: Let his partner do all the job- 5:00 pm?

-Alright-Becca said-Wait…do you know where I live?-She asked confused

-I'll figure out-He answered-Also, after we work, we could have some fun…-He said in a sexy tone

-What?-Becca was confused but she couldn't ask anything else as Matthew walked away-Please Lord, don't let this be another flop in my life-She said to herself.

James was at his office when someone knocked at the door.

-Come in-he said

-James-He heard Tori talking as he closed his eyes-Last time we talked you walked out of the place mad and you didn't let me finish my side of the story

-Victoria, could you please understand that I really don't want to talk about it-

-It's been almost a month since it happened-She replayed-I just wanted to tell you what happened and that I love you-

-It didn't look like you love me back then-He said as he remembered the moment when he found out his wife cheating-I love you too, and it's hard to me all this, so, just go ahead-

-Alright-She whispered-I was lonely, you started working more, spending more time by your side, singing show tunes instead of being with me-She added-and I'm being 100% honest when I tell you that when you walked in, it was the 1st time I did it, I promise-

-I don't know-James said standing up and walking to the place where his wife was-It just hurt so much seeing you there with another man-He started to sob-

-I'm so sorry-Tori said-Just give me one more chance, it's never happening again, please, James, Jamie-

James took a deep breath then-Once a cheater, always a cheater-He whispered-Please go, I made my decision-

-Remember that it's definitive James-Tori said-It's the last time I'm coming to ask you for sorry, not anymore James, I tried-

-I know-James said-But I had a life before you, I can have another after you, and after all, It's My Life…

My Life by Billy Joel started playing as Tori left the room leaving James fantasizing about his life with Tori…

**James:  
**Got a call from an old friend  
we'd used to be real close  
Said he couldn't go on the American way  
closed the shop, sold the house,  
bought a ticket to the west coast  
now he gives them a stand-up routine in L.A.  
I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home  
I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone  
I never said you had to offer me a second chance  
I never said I was a victim of circumstance  
I still belong  
Don't get me wrong  
And you can speak your mind  
But not on my time  
They will tell you, you can't sleep alone in a strange place  
Then they'll tell you can't sleep with somebody else  
Ah but sooner or later you sleep in your own space  
Either way it's O.K. you wake up with yourself

James then came back to his reality and walked out of the office to teach his next class…

Becca was waiting for Matt to arrive to her house, he said 5 pm…and it was already 6:15 pm and he wasn't there, Becca started to think she could do the job all by herself when she heard the electric bell ringing.

-How you dare to come this late? Who do you think you are?-She was starting to yell even before knowing if the person at the door was Matt, when she opened the door, she kept cursing, it was Matthew in fact…

-Oh, hey-She said, sarcastic-Where have you been?-She asked coming back to her rage

-Sorry I'm late-He replayed seeing how mad Becca was-It is just that I fall asleep for a couple of minutes

Sure, a couple of minutes, Becca thought-Well, come in, the project is important-

-Alright-He said smiling

At that point, Becca was tired of Matt; she just wanted to finish the damn project so they could never talk again…

…It was already 8:55 pm and they had nothing but a lame draw of a very distortional earth. Matthew was a person who you wanted to work with just to stare at him the whole time, to everyone but Becca, she was annoyed as hell, she wanted to have the project done, but all Matthew did in almost two hours was telling jokes about random stuff and trying to flirt with Becca.

-Oh come on, Becca-Matt claimed-We don't have to finish the project today, we have 7 more days, and two periods before giving this to Mr. Johnston-he said-We should relax a bit, we worked so hard today

Sooo hard, Becca thought-Yes, I agree, you should go home to relax wherever you want-She said sarcastic-

-Come on Beccs-He begged-Let's search for a bad reality show on CW and… let's not watch it-He said-If you know what I mean-

Becca then exploded-Matthew! I have a boyfriend, and I don't know what are you trying to do, but it's not going to work, so please, I will ask you to leave my house-

-It's not over Becca-he said before grabbing his coat and walking out from Becca's house.

-Oh my god, he's so cocky and annoying-She said

-I heard that!-She heard a voice across the door

-Good for you!-She yelled at him

He walked to his car and turned it on while he smiled and laughed about his next victim…

The glee club's lesson of the week was a total disaster; they didn't have any new member by the end of the week, not even Kyle's rendition of Love Shack, or Maya and Becca's duet of Lovefool could make the students join the club.

-Guys, I'm so sorry about this week, I guess my lesson didn't work out-Mrs. Ibarra said

-You think so?-Maya asked-

Hannah gave Maya a reproach look then-Well guys, even if this week was bad for us, tomorrow we have The Night-Hannah said excited-and we have to be amazing! That's the place where we're sure going to find at least 2 more members!-

The guys seemed excited, they wanted to perform so badly, but, would they drag more members?

-Okay, so, now let's plan our set list!-Hannah said to the guys

Sydney stood up proudly and said:

-Lily and I will perform a duet, we've been working in something great-She said waving her arms and looking at Lily, who approved.

-Oh, volunteers-Hannah whispered-That's amazing!-We need one more number, anyone?

-We could perform an only-guys number-Arfa said-If it is okay

-Well-Hannah complained-If the girls agree-She added looking at the girls who all approved of it-It looks like we have an opening show!

The guys cheered at their director and looked happy at each other, but, the night would be as good as they thought it would?

-Hey, babe-Becca heard Kyler's voice behind her and she smiled as she faced him before kissing him.

-Hey Ky-Becca said

-Excited about tomorrow?-He asked

-Very excited, I heard you'll be leading the guys' number-She replayed him while she closed her looker and started walking with her boyfriend behind her.

-I don't want to brag about it-He said-Actually, I do, and, yes, I am-Kyler claimed in a very funny tone-We will perform a Stevie Wonder song

-Oh la la-Becca exclaimed-Your voice totally fits Stevie-

As they walked together and Becca left Kyler in his classroom, Kyler waited to see Becca disappear in the hall as always, just that this time he saw Matthew talking to his girlfriend, he wanted to know what the biggest womanizer in the school wanted with his girl, but his teacher walked in...

-Mr. Rosenwald, close the door and take a sit-He heard…

-Hello Beccs-Matthew said to Becca trying to sound as sexy as he could.

-Matthew-She replayed crossing arms and rolling her eyes, if there was someone who didn't like Matthew Eik, that person was Rebecca Mayer

-I wanted to ask you, when we are working together again-

-Huh?-She asked thinking about how dumb Matt's question was-Matt, I think we agreed that I would finish the project by myself-She added-Don't worry, I'll give you the credit you need-

-But-He stopped before lying in the wall crossing hands imitating Becca's position-I really wanted to spend more time with you-He nodded-Well, if you want to finish the project alone, fine-But, I sincerely hope we get to work on team projects more often-

He said while walking away from her-Until then, see you around Becca-

Becca didn't get what Matthew wanted, she was confused, she wasn't gonna fall for him, he was sure a handsome guy, but Becca loved Kyler and Matthew's appeal was often overshadowed with his annoying personality of "got them all".

Becca then started to walk to her next class when she realized that it was 10:16, there was no chance Mrs. Spears would let her get in to the class.

-And my day gets better-She said

It was almost the end of the school day when Lily was packing her stuff in her locker when she heard a voice she was afraid to hear…

-Lily-She heard-I have to talk with you-Sissy's voice was like a bomb in her hears, but she couldn't hide anymore…

-Yes?-She said as she turned to face Sissy-Sissy!-She faked

-You always run again from me, but not this time Liliana-Sissy exclaimed-I need to know why...

-Why what?-Lily said pretending she didn't knew what Sissy meant

-That you kissed me? Three weeks ago?-Sissy dropped the bomb that Lily didn't want to hear-Why?-She repeated

-I don't know-Lily whispered-I simply don't know-She repeated-I don't know-With this repeat her voice cracked as she started to sob

-Don't be ashamed Lily-Sissy said-We are in the age when we're all confusion; you don't have to go through this-She added looking at Lily at the same time, the latter raised her head and found her eyes right in front of Sissy's.

-Look, I'm really sorry about what are you feeling-Sissy continued talking-Maybe you could see the School Councilor-

-Maybe I should-Lily said

-Everything will go fine-Sissy said-Okay?

-Okay-Lily answered

It was the night…their night, the night when the Eargasmix would make their official debut in front of the whole school, and in front of some other guests…The Night was a huge deal that they couldn't miss…

Hannah then counted the kids and told them:

-Guys, don't be nervous; we're starting big-She said-So, you ready?

-Yes!-The Glee Club said to the unison

-Then-Hannah exclaimed-Hands to center!-She said excited-1…2…3…HIT IT

-HIT IT!-The club cheered

The scene changes to Sydney and Lily in stage with the girls in the back and Love you Like a Love Song starting to play…

**Sydney:  
**It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thoughts been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

**Liliana (and Sydney):  
**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A center fold, miracle, lyrical  
(You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby)

**Sydney with Liliana:  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
oohhooo  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

**Sydney:  
**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me

**Liliana:  
**You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free

**Liliana with Sydney:  
**I am hypnotized, by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

**Liliana and Sydney:  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

**Sydney:  
**I love you...like a love song..

The girls then finished their number hugging each other and with the students clapping for them, they did it, they survived the first number!

Becca was walking down stage when she saw Matt

-Let me help you-He said. And as she had to jump to get down the stage she had no other option than accept his help

-Thank you-She said to him after he helped her

-It was a pleasure-Matt said doing a funny face that made Becca laugh. Until that moment, Becca realized that even if Matthew was an annoying and flirty person, he was also a sweet guy, and it made her feel awkward…

-If you excuse me, I have to watch my boyfriend perform-She said trying to go

-I'll go with you, I'm sure he won't mind if I see it with you-He replayed

Kyler was walking to the stage when he saw Becca and Matt together, he started to have a really bad feeling, but he took the microphone and started speaking.

-Thanks for being so nice to us tonight-He said to the crowd-Hope you like this last number, I would like to dedicate it to my girlfriend; Becca-He added looking at her.

Isn't She Lovely? By Stevie Wonder started playing as the guys started harmonizing and Kyler took the microphone…

**Kyler with the Eargasmix' boys harmonizing:  
**Isn't she lovely  
isn't she wonderful  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

As Kyler and the boys performed he could see Becca listening to things Matt whispered to her ear as she laughed…

Isn't she pretty  
truly the angel's best  
Girl, I'm so happy  
we have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Kyler kept looking how Becca preferred to pay attention to Matt rather than him…

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love.

Kyler finished the number as he saw how Becca clapped for him, even if he was sure she didn't pay attention at all…

The night passed normal, the guys were dancing together or with other friends, the thing changed when Principal Marquez made an announcement…

-Students, guests, please, attention-She said as the crowd looked at her-As a last number I'd love to introduce to you all, one club that it's promising, this club wanted to perform in our school, in of course, a friendly performance, they are, RHYTHM DIVINE!-

-What?-Hannah exclaimed-They are our rivals for Regionals!

-Oh my god-Sydney said supported by everyone in the club

The guys looked how several kids jumped to the stage as You Can't Stop the Beat by Hairspray started playing while the Eargasmix looked more confused than they ever did.

-My name is Hayley-a blonde haired girl said-I hope you enjoy this-

**Hayley:****  
**You can't stop an avalanche,  
As it races down the hill,  
You can try to stop the seasons  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
And I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat...

Five, six, seven, eight!

**Hayley with Rhythm Divine:**  
Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea

You can try to stop the hands of time  
But ya' know it just can't be

And if they try to stop us,

**Rhythm Divine:  
**I'll call the N-double-A-C-P

'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round (**Hayley:** 'Round and 'round)  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound (**Hayley:** Speed of sound)  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums

**Hayley and Rhythm Divine:**  
Then I found my way!  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

**Hayley:**  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all of my might today

'Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!

**Rhythm Divine:**  
Badababa ba, ba...

**Hayley:**  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!

**Rhythm Divine:**  
Badababa ba, ba... (**Hayley:** Yeah!)

-We're excited to compete against you in Regionals, Eargasmix-Hayley said-In case you win Sectionals-She added laughing at the end.

-We're screwed-Jude said to Alyce

-Yes, we are-Alyce replayed to her best friend

* * *

-Becca, got a second?-Kyler asked

-For you?-She asked-All of my hours-

-It doesn't seem that way anymore-He said kind of mad

-What do you mean?-Suddenly, Becca's expression changed from happy to confused and scared

-Saturday, when I was performing-He said-I saw that you weren't paying attention at me; you were more into Matt's talk-

Becca's body suffered from a shaken-I was paying attention to you performance!-She tried to defend herself, even if she knew that she actually didn't pay attention at all.

-Don't lie-Kyler said-Becca; I don't want you to be another of Matt's flings

-What are you talking about Kyler?-She asked him-I don't even like him!-She lied

-Well, your smile back then said the opposite-He fought back

-He said something funny!-Becca yelled-That's all! Kyler, damn, stop being so jealous

-You think so?-He asked her

-Just chill-She said-I love you, just you-

Becca kissed Kyler as the scene changed to the choir room with both of them in front of the others as the band started playing Everytime by Britney Spears

* * *

**Becca (and Kyler):**  
Notice me, take my hand  
(Why are we, strangers when)  
our love is strong,  
(Why carry on without me?)

**Becca and Kyler:**  
Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see, you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

**Becca:**  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

**Kyler and Becca:**  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me

**Becca:**  
I guess I need you baby.

The guys clapped to the duet, but there was something else between Becca and Kyler…something was maybe hard to fix…

* * *

-How dare you to invite the glee club that we're going against to in Regionals?-Hannah asked full of rage to Olaysa.

-I did nothing wrong Hannah-Marquez said-They asked me to perform and I let them

-That doesn't make any sense!-Hannah was still mad-They wanted to perform just to try to scare the kids! You have no moral

-In any case, that will help them-Olaysa replayed standing up and opening the door of her office-They will practice more, and if you excuse me, please, leave my office, I have plenty of things to do, things that actually matter

Hannah walked out of the office almost cracking the floor, maybe, the Eargasmix's road to success wasn't as easy as she thought it would be...


	5. She Will Be Loved

Kyle was walking towards the Choir Room, when he entered; he saw all his choir mates clapping at him, Hannah included.

-Welcome back Kyle boy-Hannah said

-Thank you-He replayed-It was a though week, it's not easy being sick-

-But I'm sure you are stronger than ever, right?-Hannah asked

-Sure I am-Kyle said-and if I may, I would like to make a big comeback by singing something to all of you-He said shaking his head

-If the entire club agrees…-Hannah said looking at the guys, who all agreed to let Kyle perform something-Well, Kyle, it looks like you will make a huge comeback…

-Just like I wanted-Kyle said-But I think we should move on to the auditorium…

The scene changes to the auditorium with Kyle on stage with Cough Syrup starting to play…

**Kyle:  
**Life's too short to even care at all; oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh. Oh  
these fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh. Oh.  
Oh. Oh. Oh. oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum  
Oh

Kyle kept singing as James entered to the auditorium to watch his performance.

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
to some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down.  
Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue, oh  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart  
Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh. Oh.  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
So I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
One more spoon of cough syrup now...  
The guys clapped as Kyle thanked them.  
James then walked towards the place where everyone was congratulating Kyle.

-That was amazing Kyle-He said

-Thank you Mr. Allen-Kyle replayed

-You have improved since you auditioned-James added-You were good back then, but now you're truly amazing

-Thanks again-Kyle said-You helped a lot

James smiled and then looked at Hannah.

-Can I talk to you for a second?-He asked her

-Sure-She said confused-Oh, guys go to the choir room, there's still 15 minutes left of class-She asked to the kids

When the kids walked out of the auditorium James asked Hannah to sit in one of the chairs, she did it as she crossed her arms and saw him sitting next to her.

-I want to coach the club again-He said. As Hannah heard that, she dropped her jaw and then looked everywhere but her mate's face.

-What?-He asked

-What? Really James?-She said-You asking me what?

-I'm really sorry if I'm coming too strong but my life is coming back to a normal side, so I think I'm ready to have the job again-He said

-James, I've been working with those kids for almost two months-Hannah said with a spicy tone in her voice-I'm not going to quit just because you just decided your life wasn't crazy after all-

-I'm not saying you have to quit-He told her-You could still be like, like our assistant, like help us to decide songs and cheer them up-As soon as James said that, he knew he just ruined it.

-Excuse me?-She said yelling standing up of her chair-Did you just called me an assistant? No way James-

-I'm really sorry-He excused himself-I wasn't thinking-He added-But I really want to come back to teach those kids, I need something to distract myself, and those vacations did nothing for me

-Just, just leave-He heard Hannah-I'm really mad and I'm about to kick you with one of these chairs, even if they are glued to the floor-

James then left the auditorium, followed by Hannah, who made her way to the Choir Room still mad, thing that the kids noticed.

-Are you okay Mrs. Ibarra?-Arfa asked

-Yes, I'm fine-She lied-Now, what's next in our schedule?-She said faking a smile

The kids looked confused…

Kyler was walking towards Becca when he saw that she was talking with Matt.

-So, I hope it works-He heard Matt telling Becca before leaving her alone. At the same time, Kyler got closer.

-What did Matthew want?-He asked

-He asked me if he could still audition for the glee club-She replayed

-What?-Kyler asked shocked-What is Matthew doing at glee club? Flirting with everyone?

-Don't act like that-Becca said-He could help us to win Sectionals

-Just don't fall in his games-He asked her-Matthew is not the nice person he pretends to b

-We're just friends-She said crossing her arms-

-You hated him a week ago-He said

-It was because I didn't knew him-Becca tried to serenade her boyfriend-Just friends, nothing else, I love Kyler, just you

-Just you and I?-He asked

-Don't start singing please-Becca answered

Kyler laughed and then they walked together towards the choir room.

-Guys!-Hannah said-Last week was a blast!-She added excited-We had our first gig and we caught everyone's attention

-Yeah-Maya said-Including Rhythm Divine's-

-Let's not talk about that-Hannah replayed-We're going to focus in what we need more right now: Members!-She said-We need 13 members or this will be useless-

-We are going to get at least one more right now-Becca said

-How?-Hanna replayed-

In that moment, Matthew walked into the room.

-I hope I can help with the glee club-He said-I'm here to audition

-Oh!-Hannah said excited-Do you have a song? Or is it more a dance audition?-

-A mix-Matt said-Also, I was hoping that Shane and Jude could help me

As he said that, Jude and Shane stood up from their chairs and walked towards the front.

-Well, whenever you're ready-Hannah said

Matthew made a signal to the band and they started playing P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson.

**Matthew (Shane and Jude):  
**You know you, you make me feel so good inside  
I always wanted a girl just like you  
Such a P.Y.T., pretty young thing, ooh!  
Where did you come from lady?  
And ooh won't you take me there?  
Right away, won't you baby?  
Tendoroni you've got to be  
Spark my nature, sugar fly with me  
Don't you know now is the perfect time  
We can make it right, hit the city lights  
Then tonight ease the lovin' pain  
Let me take you to the max!  
I want to love you  
(P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin'  
(T.L.C.)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there, girl, hoo!  
Nothin' can stop this burnin' desire to be with you  
Gotta get to you baby  
Won't you come? It's emergency  
Cool my fire yearnin', honey, come set me free  
But don't you know now is the perfect time  
We can dim the lights, just to make it right  
In the night, hit the lovin' spot  
I'll give you all that I've got  
I want to love you  
(P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin'  
(T.L.C.)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
Yes, I will, yes I  
Pretty young things, repeat after me  
Sing na na na, na na na  
Na na-na na, na na-na na  
Sing, na na na, na na na  
I'll take you there, take you there  
I want to love you  
(P.Y.T.)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin'  
(T.L.C.)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
Take you there, take you there  
(P.Y.T.)  
(T.L.C.)  
(P.Y.T.)  
(T.L.C.)

Matthew finished the song kissing Becca's hand as Kyler stood up of his chair angrily.

-What the hell dude?-He asked in rage as he grabbed Matt by his shirt

-Hey, calm down-Matthew tried to say-I was just being a gentleman-

-Be a gentleman with single ladies-Kyler said

-Stop!-Becca said-Stop!-She repeated

As Becca said, the two guys stopped and Hannah intercepted them

-Guys! Violence is never the answer-She said-So please, Kyler, go back to your place-She said to Kyler, who was still red of anger-Also, Matthew, that was a lovely performance, but we don't accept badasses here-She added-So, if you want to belong here, you need to calm down your temper and respect everyone

-I'm sorry-Matthew said-I'll try to calm down in future times, but I do want to be here-He added

-Okay-Hannah said not very convinced by the words of the student-Then, guys, give a warm welcome to our newest member; Matthew Eik

Everyone then stood up to congratulate Matt, except Kyler, who looked at him mad, and he had reasons to be.

Arfa was walking towards his locker when he saw Emily, as he saw her; he walked faster so he could reach her.

-Hey-He said

-Oh, Arfa, hello-She replayed

-We haven't talk since you declined my movie premiere invitation-He said

-I'm so sorry about it; I'm really sorry-She repeated-but I don't want a relationship

-I was just asking you to go to the movies, it could have been a friendly date -He said disappointed

-Look Arfa, I wanted to go to the premiere with you-She said-But it's just that if I accepted the invitation there would be no look back-

-No look back for what?-He asked confused

-No look back from you-She said

Arfa then looked at Emily confused and then he did the riskiest thing he could have done, he took her head between his hands and kissed her, Emily answered to the kiss…

-Just take a chance on me-He said

-I can't-She said while tears streamed down her face.

-Why not?-He asked trying to clean her tears

-I'm not worth it-She said

-What are you talking about?-He asked confused-Of course you worth it-

-I can't talk about it-Emily said-Just don't try to reach me ever again, please Arfa, you'll get hurt

-I don't care if I get hurt, for you I would be able to be hurt one thousand times-He said-I don't care if it hurts

-Just stop Arfa-Emily repeated-I'm not pure girl you think I am

Emily then ran away from the place she was until Arfa lost her in his view, he was confused, and what did she mean about not being the pure girl? He had to make a research.

Lily was still trying to get more members for the Glee Club, and she had found some potentials that she saw enjoying their performance at The Night, but most of the ended up rejecting her, until she found out about Skyler Montgomery, she had made a research at the Principal's office a few nights ago.

Sky Montgomery was a freshman; she had transferred from an academy in California due to her parents' divorce, that's all Lily knew, but that was enough when she saw her dancing along with her in Love You like a Love Song.

Lily waited outside Skyler's Math classroom, when the bell rang; she saw her coming out of the room and then followed her.

-Hey! Skyler-She yelled at her. The girl then turned around

-Oh, hello, who are you?-She asked

-I'm in Glee Club-Liliana replayed-Do you remember me? You were singing and dancing along me in The Night-

-Oh, right, you're the girl who sang the Selena Gomez song-She said

-Yes!-Liliana said excited

-And, how can I help you?-

-I want you to join the Glee Club-Lily answered

-What?-Skyler answered shocked

-I know that you are in the cheerleader squad-Liliana replayed-But, look at Sydney, she's in the Glee Club and she's doing fantastic-

-I don't know-Skyler said doubtful-I'm not a good singer-

-What about the dancing?-Lily asked-We're looking for dancers too!-She added

-Well, I've been practicing ballet since I was 7 and I'm very athletic-Skyler replayed

-Come on-Lily said-You don't even have to sing, just dance along-

-Alright, I'll do it-The girl replayed-But I have spent too much time with non-popular people for today, so, let me know when the audition is, bye-She added

Lily was offended but she wanted to win Sectionals, so she had to face the snarkyness of Skyler.

Arfa had in mind one thing: Find out what was happening with Emily. He knew that he was doing something that wasn't right, but he really liked her and he thought he could actually help her in whatever the problem was.

Arfa had interviewed every single person he knew was friends with Emily and anyone could help him, until he remembered about Emily's cousin; Tomas.

Arfa looked for him until he found him at the time of Basketball practice.

-Tom!-He yelled drawing the guy's attention-Come here

-Yes?-Tomas asked confused-You need something Arfa?-

-Yes-Arfa confirmed scared-It is about your cousin-

-Emily? Is she alright?-Tomas asked scared

-I don't know-Arfa replayed

-What do you mean?-Tom asked confused

-Look-Arfa started-I invited her to the movies but she declined and last Monday when I asked her why she didn't go she said that she wasn't the pure girl I thought she was-As Arfa continued with his story, a sad expression started appear in Tomas face-Emily is really important for me and I want to know what is going on what is going on with her-

-Look Arfa, Emily's life hasn't been easy-Tomas said to the guy-She has been hurt deeply in the past, in something she can't get back-He added-I'm not going to tell you more, if she doesn't want to talk about it, just respect her choice, she likes you, so if you like her, fight-

-Thank you Tom-Arfa answered-I'm not going to hurt her

-Don't do it, or you will face me-Tomas added

As the coach called them to start training, the guys stopped talking and continued with the practice.

In the Choir Room, the kids were waiting for Lily to appear with "the new star" she talked about before. But she wasn't there…yet.

-Where's Lily?-Kyle asked-Where is her star?-He added

-I'm right here-They heard a voice coming from the door-And here's my star-She said as Skyler entered the choir room.

-What?-Sydney asked shocked-Her?

-Yes-Lily said proudly-Her, come on, introduce yourself girl

-Well, most of you already know me, and in case you don't, that would be a crime to not know me-Skyler said-My name is Skyler but people call me Sky, because I'm as bright as it or as dark, it depends of my mood

-Well-Hannah interrupted Skyler-And what do you know to do?

-I'm a good dancer-Sky replayed

-Could you show us?-Hannah asked

-Sure, but I need some back up singing by Lily, is that fine?-Sky asked confident.

-It's fine-Hannah replayed-Then, start

Lily, who was with the band, put in her position as Sky yelled to them-Hit It!-She said as the band started playing Valerie by The Zutons but the Amy Winehouse version.

Skyler then started to dance a very simple but cute choreography.

**Liliana:  
**Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

**Liliana with the Eargasmix:  
**'Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie (**the Eargasmix:** Valerie)

As Lily continued singing, Sky's dance routing became more elaborate as some members of the club joined them.

Are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair  
and Are you busy? are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging all the time  
Are you still dizzy?  
Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop makin a fool out of me  
(**the Eargasmix:** Why don't you come on over Valerie?)  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

**Liliana with Sky:  
**Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture  
Won't you come on over  
Stop makin a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

**Liliana:  
**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

When Lily finished singing and Sky stopped dancing they received a general applause as Hannah said.

-Welcome to the Eargasmix!-

The whole club hugged Sky as she smiled.

Arfa was looking for Emily and when he found her he told her:

-I know you told me to never chase after you again, but if after this you don't want to talk to me ever again, its fine-He finished

-I'm confused-She said-What you need?

-Just follow me-He said smiling at her

Arfa then took Emily's hand and she followed him to the Choir Room when the Band was waiting.

-What is all this?-She asked

-I really don't know what is going on in your life right now-Arfa said-I don't care of anything that happened in your past, I care about the present and the future, because at the end, those are the ones that worth it, just like you-He added-So, please, take a sit and listen-

The band started playing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 as Arfa sat in a chair in front of Emily.

**Arfa:**  
Beauty queen of only sixteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know, I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

As Arfa finished singing he saw Emily crying.

-Are you okay?-He asked

-I'm better than ever-She smiled at she cleaned the tears from her face

Arfa smiled back and took her hand. Would that be the beginning of a new story?

Matthew was talking with Becca in their classroom, their teacher was absent.

-So, I want to thank you for giving me the chance to audition-He said

-Don't thank me-She replayed-Thank Miss Ibarra and the whole club-

-I will thank them later, but really, I wanted to show you that I can be compromised with something-He added-As our project ended up well, I thought that I could show you that I could do better

-You proved me wrong Matt-She smiled at him-You are a really nice guy-

-You think so?-He asked looking at her

-Yes, you are charming and cute-She answered-I don't know why people say the opposite about you-

-I guess they don't know me enough-He said-But at least I know that one person knows me well-

Becca smiled back as she leaned to him, he did the same and their lips locked in a kiss…

When the kiss was over, Becca stood up from her chair and left the classroom, leaving a confident Matthew smiling…

The Eargasmix were having their last meeting of the week, and Hannah had an amazing idea for them to finish.

Becca was nervous, she knew that the kiss she shared with Matt was wrong, but she wasn't going to tell Kyler, at least not yet.

-Hey cutie-She heard her boyfriend as she woke up from her fantasies.

-Hello-She replayed in a not so happy mood.

-Something's wrong?-Kyler asked-Did I make a wrong move?

-Oh no, you did nothing wrong, it's just that you have several problems with Matt and I don't want both of you fighting all the time now-

-We won't, at least that he kisses you; that would make me beat him down-He replayed-but I know you wouldn't let him do it-

-No, I wouldn't-She lied, in that moment Matthew entered the room smiling at her and then sitting at the other side of the room.

-Well, guys, I have the perfect way to finish the week, with a spicy duet!-Hannah preached-Do you know the song My Lovin'?-She asked

The kids all said yes at the same time.

-Well, then, let me see-Miss Ibarra said as she looked at the kids-Mmmm, Matthew, come here, this is your welcome duet, choose someone-

Becca was sure she would be picked but she was shocked when Matthew said Kyler's name.

-It looks like we will have a very spicy duet-Hannah said-Hit It!

Kyler stood up from her chair as the music of My Lovin' by En Vogue started playing.

**Eargasmix (Kyler):  
**Ooh, bop!  
No, you're never gonna get it  
Never ever gonna get it  
(No, not this time)  
No, you're never gonna get it  
(My love)  
Never ever gonna get it  
No, you're never gonna get it  
Never ever gonna get it  
Ooh, bop!

**Matthew:  
**I remember how it used to be  
You never was this nice, you can't fool me  
Ooh, bop!  
Now you're talkin' like you made a change  
the more you talk the more things sound the same  
what makes you think you can just walk back into her life  
without a good fight?  
I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself  
'Cause you're just wasting your time, oh!

**Matthew with the Eargasmix (Kyler):  
**No, you're never gonna get it  
(Not this time)  
Never ever gonna get it  
(My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it  
(Had your chance to make a change)  
Never ever gonna get it  
Ooh, bop!

**Kyler:  
**It doesn't matter what you do or what you say  
She doesn't love you, no way  
Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect  
So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!"  
As Becca saw that the two guys were getting mad with each other, she decided to join.

**Becca:  
**And now it's time for a breakdown

**Eargasmix:  
**Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, w-whoa whoa whoa!

**Matthew and Kyler (Eargasmix):  
**Never ever gonna get it  
(My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it  
(Not this time)  
Never ever gonna get it  
(Sweet lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it  
(My sweet lovin')  
Never ever gonna get it  
(My sweet lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it  
(My sweet lovin')

As the club finished the song, Kyler and Matthew high-fived as a signal of peace…

Hannah was called to Principal's office, as she was confused, she was also excited.

-Come in-The secretary said

Hannah walked into Olaysa's office as she saw a man sit in the sofa.

-You wanted to see me Principal?-She asked

-Yes, please, take a sit Hannah-Olaysa said gently-Well, first of all, Hannah I'd like to introduce you to the coach of the basketball team; Blaine Gambale-

-Nice to meet you-Hannah extended her hand to him, but with no response-How nice-She whispered

-I am going to the point-The man said-Your glee club cut my budget, and I really don't want to sound like a bad musical from FOX, but your little glee club needs to go-He added

-Excuse me?-She asked him-My club is staying, the superintendent asked for it-She added confident-And we're two months away from Sectionals-She said

-I don't really car-The man added-Also, you have a few of my guys on the club, and is taking their time to practice-

-Our rehearsals are in different days of yours-Hannah said

-They could still practice at home-Blaine replayed

-This makes no sense at all-Hannah said to Olaysa

-Coach Gambale asked me to make up this reunion, so you two could make some type of agreement-Principal defended herself.

-Well, with his attitude I think we're going to nowhere in this-Hannah said

-Look Ibarra, I'm not going to stop until I have my full budget back, so I just want your little glee club to lose Sectionals and that's all-Blaine said-Do you think they will be able to do me that little favor?-

-Don't count on that Mr. Gambale-Hannah said-I have important things to do-

Hannah then left the room full of anger, what the hell was that? It came out of nowhere, and now she had to win Sectionals, so the club could stay, but she was sure she and the club could do it…


End file.
